Il nous reste toute une vie pour pleurer
by White Assassin
Summary: Son rêve le plus cher aurait pu se réaliser. Alors pourquoi... Pourquoi ne peut-il résister à cette voix qui l'implore... 'Protège-moi...' // EdEnvy


**Il nous reste toute une vie pour pleurer**

**Disclaimer** : Aucune personne ne m'appartient

**Base** : FMA

**Genre** : Romance – Drama – Yaoi – One-Shot

**Résumé** : Son rêve le plus cher aurait pu se réaliser. Alors pourquoi... Pourquoi ne peut-il résister à cette voix qui l'implore... ''Protège-moi...'' // EdEnvy

**Note** : C'est génial de ne pas avoir cours un vendredi.... Vraiment. Pour fêter ça, je vous offre un OS!! Par contre... C'est pas très gai. Enfin, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ;p

* * *

- Hmm...?

Un bruit sourd, ressemblant à un claque de porte, sortit Envy de ses pensées. L'homonculus ouvrit lentement les yeux, et constata que la nuit enveloppait toujours la campagne de Resembool. Se demandant l'origine de ce qui avait osé le tirer de ses si belles pensées de meurtres, l'homonculus, affalé sur une branche d'un vieil érable, se redressa, et scruta de ses yeux d'améthyste les alentours.

- Tiens, mais qui voilà?

L'homonculus plissa les yeux, et vit, sous la lueur faiblarde de la lune, une silhouette sortir d'une maison, et marcher en silence sur un sentier désert. Pas de doute, c'était lui.... Le Fullmetal.

- Enfin! S'exclama l'homonculus, un sourire inquiétant s'étalant sur son visage à moitié caché par l'ombre de l'arbre.

Ça faisait trois jours qu'il attendait ce moment. Trois putains de jours qu'il guettait une occasion telle que celle qui se présentait à ses yeux maintenant.... C'est-à-dire, un moment où le nabot serait tout seul, et isolé de toute personne qui aurait pu empêcher l'homonculus de mettre ses plans à exécution. D'ailleurs, il avait eut tout le temps de penser à différentes manières de tuer ce petit être qu'il haïssait de toutes ses forces.

- Bien! Je n'ai qu'à le suivre.... Je vais enfin pouvoir m'amuser un peu.

Envy sauta de l'arbre sur lequel il était perché, et atterrit avec la grâce d'un chat au bas de l'érable. L'homonculus eut un rictus qui déforma son visage quelques secondes, puis partit, aussi discrètement que possible, sur les traces d'Edward. Ce dernier marchait lentement, si bien que ce n'était pas très dur de le suivre. Tant mieux, remarque.

- Mais quand même... Je me demande ce qu'il fout à sortir à des heures pareilles, pensa l'homonculus, tout en essayant de rester à bonne distance de l'alchimiste, sans pour autant le perdre de vue.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes, et haussa les épaules :

- Bof, je m'en fou. Ca m'arrange, en fait.

La seule chose qui ne l'arrangeait pas, c'était qu'Edward marchait très lentement. Et malheureusement pour l'homonculus, qui n'était pas complètement fou, s'il voulait tuer le blond, il devait le faire le plus loin possible de l'endroit où il résidait actuellement -chez sa mécanicienne, en somme-. Parce que c'est pas discret d'assassiner quelqu'un près d'une maison. Ça l'aurait arrangé qu'il se dépêche un peu de s'éloigner de celle dont il sortait, mais bon, en même temps, cette attente qui régnait dans l'atmosphère et qui faisait pression sur l'homonculus accentuait encore plus cette joie d'avoir enfin réussit à faire tomber sa proie dans son piège.

- Je sens que je vais bien m'éclater... murmura Envy, en voyant Edward se détourner du chemin.

En effet, le jeune blond se dirigeait tout droit vers un cimetière, jouxtant le sentier qu'il avait précédemment emprunté. Envy, essayant de rester dans l'ombre autant que ce lui fut possible, rigola en son fort intérieur :

- J'y crois pas... C'est justement l'endroit où j'allais l'envoyer dans quelques minutes... Remarque, il aura pas beaucoup de chemin à faire quand il sera mort...

Envy eut un sourire en coin.

- Quelle atmosphère géniale. C'est vraiment mon jour de chance....

Edward, quant à lui, marchait de plus en plus gravement, jusqu'à s'arrêter en face du tombe devant laquelle ses genoux semblèrent lâcher. Il tomba assis devant la pierre tombale, toujours aussi silencieusement. Envy, quant à lui, s'approcha à pas feutrés de l'alchimiste, se délectant déjà d'abattre ce nabot. Un trépignement agitait le corps de l'homonculus, qui n'était alors plus guidé que par son envie. Il avait du mal à ne pas accélérer la cadence de ses pas, mais il se devait de ne pas brisé l'effet de surprise.

- Encore un petit peu.... pensa-t-il.

Enfin! Il n'était plus qu'à un mètre, ou même un petit peu moins, de l'alchimiste. Un rictus abominable déformant son visage, Envy transforma dans un flash son bras droit en lame aiguisée et la brandit au-dessus de la tête d'Edward.

- Adieu, chibi! Pensa Envy tout en abaissant la lame avec violence.

Soudain, une voix perça le silence ambiant :

- Tue-moi.

Envy arrêta son bras droit (la lame) net au-dessus de la tête du jeune blond. ''Tue-moi''.... Ces deux mots semblaient encore résonner, non seulement dans l'atmosphère devenue de plus en plus pesante, mais aussi dans la tête d'Envy, qui était complètement hébété.

- Quoi?! Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer l'homonculus, comme signe d'incompréhension.

- Tue-moi.

Non, Envy ne rêvait pas. C'était bien Edward qui venait de parler.... De LUI parler. L'homonculus restait dans la même position, la lame à quelques centimètres à peine de la tête du jeune alchimistes. Non... A quelques millimètres, même.

- Tue-moi.

Cette fois, les mots firent sursauter Envy qui retira précipitamment son bras doigt, tout en reculant de quelques pas. A la grande surprise de l'homonculus, le blond , toujours assis dans l'herbe, tourna légèrement sa tête, et intima, d'un air grave :

- Tue-moi!

Envy ne savait plus que penser. C'était quoi ce délire?

- ............

Il restait là, comme pétrifié, devant Edward qui se releva lentement. L'alchimiste fixa l'homonculus, d'un regard qui ne possédait ni haine, ni tout autre sentiment. Son regard semblait vide, et dénué de toute forme de vie. Incapable de faire un geste, des pensées se bousculaient néanmoins dans la tête d'Envy.

- J'y crois pas! C'est lui qui me demande ça! C'est mon rêve qui se réalise!! Il m'implore de le tuer, alors...

Envy constata soudain avec horreur sa situation.

- Pourquoi je ne bouge pas?

Son pire ennemi le suppliait de le tuer, et pourtant, il n'en faisait rien. C'était complètement fou, incompréhensible! Même pour lui. D'ailleurs, Envy semblait tellement en proie à des émotions contradictoires que cela n'échappa pas à Edward, qui murmura :

- Je vois que t'es même pas foutu de le faire...

Tout à coup, à la grande surprise d'Envy, Edward claqua ses mains et transmuta son bras droit en lame, et hurla :

- ALORS JE VAIS M'EN CHARGER MOI-MÊME!!!!!!

L'alchimiste brandit son bras droit et le dirigea avec une vitesse phénoménale en direction de sa gorge, devant Envy, qui, interdit, regarda l'automail s'abattre tel une faux sur l'alchimiste. Tout à coup, avant même de s'en être rendu compte lui-même, Envy se précipita en direction d'Edward à une vitesse incroyable, et arrêta de ses deux mains (il avait remis sa main à son état d'origine entre temps) l'automail transmuté en lame. Edward, interloqué, ne savait que penser : Pourquoi est-ce qu'Envy s'était, volontairement, fait transpercer les mains par la lame pour... Le sauver?

- Gh....

L'homonculus eut une légère grimace provoquée par la douleur. Ses deux mains étaient en sang, et empalée sur la lame, mais au moins... Il avait réussi à arrêter la lame. Pourquoi était-il si soulagé d'avoir réussi....? Il ne savait pas. Et d'ailleurs, Edward, choqué, constatait avec surprise ce qu'Envy avait fait. L'alchimiste essaya de dégager son automail et de le retirer des mains de l'homonculus qui le maintenait avec difficulté et force, tout en s'égosillant :

- LÂCHE-MOI, ENFOIRÉ, LAISSE-MOI CREVER!!! C'EST MA VIE, J'EN FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX!!!!

Envy, maintenait toujours l'automail, pour empêcher Edward de recommencer, malgré la douleur dûe à la lame au travers de ses mains. Il grimaça encore lorsque l'automail se tournait et se retournait dans la blessure, mais finit par s'écrier :

- Abruti! Si quelqu'un doit te tuer, ici, c'est moi, et personne d'autre!!

- ALORS POURQUOI...?!

Edward baissa légèrement la tête, et s'exclama avec rage :

- ALORS POURQUOI TU L'AS PAS FAIT??!!!!!!!

Envy resta pétrifié devant cette question cinglante que venait de lui poser l'alchimiste. Oui, pourquoi?

- .................

Malheureusement, la surprise le fit lâcher l'automail, qu'Edward dégagea brutalement des mains de l'homonculus, toujours ensanglantées. Edward, chancelant, murmura :

- Même si toi, t'as pitié de moi..... C'est n'importe quoi. Pourquoi... Pourquoi y'a personne pour me reprocher tout ce que j'ai fait, nom de dieu?!

Envy remarqua alors que la tombe devant laquelle se trouvait Edward n'était autre que celle de la mère de ce dernier. L'homonculus comprit qu'il aurait pu ne pas être là, ça n'aurait rien changé. L'alchimiste aurait eut la même réaction. Ça, Envy le comprit en regardant plus attentivement son visage : ce n'était pas de la haine, ou de la colère, qui s'y exprimait, mais quelque chose de bien plus profond. Edward, quant à lui, ne bougeait toujours pas. Les bras ballants, il semblait sur le point de s'écrouler.

- ................

Envy ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne profitait pas de cette occasion unique, qui ne se représenterait peut-être jamais à lui. Mais, étrangement, il ne pouvait se résoudre à retirer la vie au blond, qui ne demandait pourtant que ça. Quand il le voyait dans cet état, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais... Ça lui faisait mal. Il aurait même voulu lui dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi... Quelque chose de rassurant, ou de réconfortant. Mais rien ne sortit.

- J'en ai marre.....

Edward redressa la tête, le regard toujours vide. Tout à coup, il repoussa violemment Envy, et s'apprêta à se porter, de nouveau, un coup mortel. Mais Envy fut plus rapide. L'homonculus attrapa l'alchimiste dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces.

- Arrête.

Edward, surpris par la réaction de l'homonculus, laissa retomber son automail d'un seul coup.

- Qu'est-ce que..... tu.... fais....?

Edward n'osait bouger. Enlacé ainsi par Envy, il n'arrivait ni à se dégager, ni à faire un quelconque autre mouvement. Sa tête reposant sur l'épaule de l'homonculus, et son corps, sans mouvement apparent, le faisaient ressembler à un corps dénué de vie. C'est à ce moment qu'Envy comprit : ce qu'il voyait dans le regard de l'alchimiste, plus que le vide qui s'y trouvait, c'était.... Un désespoir terriblement poignant et mordant. Étrangement, la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire à l'alchimiste fut :

- Tu sais, toi aussi, tu as le droit de pleurer.

Edward ouvrit de grands yeux. Jamais il n'aurait cru entendre ça de son pire ennemi. Pourtant, cette phrase l'avait transpercé en plein cœur. Mais ça ne lui faisait pas mal. C'était comme un soulagement.

- Tu pourrais réagir, non? Je me sens con à sortit des phrases pareilles, dit l'homonculus, tout en resserant son étreinte sur l'alchimiste.

Edward leva lentement ses bras tremblants, d'une manière incertaine, et s'agrippa à l'homonculus de toutes ses forces, comme s'il eut peur de tomber. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

- Aah......

Et alors, dans le silence de la nuit sombre, retentit le cri de désespoir le plus poignant et le plus triste qu'Envy n'aie jamais entendu, même en quatre cents ans d'existence. Edward était alors blottit contre ce dernier, laissant ses larmes, tant refoulées, couler en abondance. Envy avait l'impression que la tristesse de celui qu'il serrait contre lui coulait en lui. Il sentit également couler, le long de son corps, les larmes de l'alchimiste, mêlées à la pluie qui commençait à tomber de ce ciel noir de jais.

- .............

- Tu as dit quelque chose? Demanda l'homonculus, ayant cru entendre, par delà les sanglots de l'alchimiste, un murmure presque inaudible.

Edward, la tête baissée, la releva et fixa de ses yeux d'or ceux, améthyste, de l'homonculus, et implora :

- Protège-moi....

Sa voix fut étouffée dans un sanglot, puis il répéta, en attrapant plus fort que jamais, de ses mains tremblantes, le haut de l'homonculus :

- Protège-moi....

Envy ouvrit de grands yeux, puis, sans même comprendre pourquoi il faisait cela, attrapa le menton d'Edward, y déposa un baiser qui ne fut même pas interrompu par la pluie, et murmura :

- Tout ce que tu voudras, chibi. Tout ce que tu voudras....

**FIN**

* * *

Voilà! Je sais pas si c'est terrible, mais bon u-u J'espère que ça vous à plu quand même o-o'

J'ai pas grand chose à dire, donc je vais me contenter de vous dire ''A la prochaine'' ;p

BisouX, et reviews siouplait!! (Comment ça, j'ai l'air débile? Mais non....)

_**White Assassin**_


End file.
